Not So Average Girl
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: After “Go Team Go”, Kim shouldn’t have super powers; so how can she see through things, bust down a solid oak door, and hear Shego coming before the green woman gets to her?
1. Mysteries

Chapter One: Mysteries

Kim sighed as she walked into the hallways of Middleton High. The teenage hero had been feeling odd ever since the mission in Go City to stop Aviarius. Something about that sitch didn't sit well with Kim. It piqued her interest in superpowers, but also, Hego's powers in particular unlocked something in the back of her mind. _I adapted to the powers incredibly easily._ Kim thought as she opened her locker door and got the books for her classes. _….aside from the accident with my locker._ Kim spared an unconscious glance at the door. Wade had quickly replaced her locker door with a titanium and steel alloy. When Kim asked Wade why, he simply said, "We need to be prepared in case something like that happens again." Kim shook her head and looked at the picture of Shego. Something had compelled Kim to keep the mugshot and trash the rest of the door. Kim's eyes lingered on the photo for a moment longer. Unknown to Kim, Ron walked up behind her as she stared at the picture.

"See something you like?" Ron asked with a quirked eyebrow and a slight grin. Kim jumped and slammed the door to her locker shut. The entire row of lockers shivered in response to Kim's hasty action. Kim was too surprised by her friend to notice. "Ron, no! That's totally awk-weird. For one, she's a wanted criminal. Second, she's tried to kill me multiple times! Third, she hates my guts." Ron noticed something odd about Kim's reasoning against Shego. "KP, the fact that she's a girl doesn't bother you?" Kim sighed and unconsciously gripped the handle of the door and squeezed it slightly as she answered Ron. "What can I say? She's attractive, Ron." Kim told her friend with a sight shrug before she headed to class. Kim didn't see it, but there was a dent in the handle of the locker as she walked away.

Wade sat at his computer and suddenly got an alert. Unknown to Kim or Ron, Wade fitted Kim's new locker door with a pressure plate and sensors. The reading when Kim slammed the door proved to be surprising. The PSI of the slam matched that of a male bodybuilder at his peak: roughly half a ton of force! The force Kim put on the locker handle was slightly more than that. Wade scratched his head and briefly wondered if his calibration of the sensors was off. The boy-genius sighed and shook his head. "I triple checked them; they're not wrong." Wade got up from his chair and began to pace in thought about his room. "It couldn't be residual Glow. Her hands didn't take on a blue tent." Wade had an interesting thought suddenly. "Could she have absorbed some of Hego's strength?" Wade mumbled as he turned back to his computer and accessed Kim's latest biometrics which came up…odd. Her cells did indeed absorb something from Hego, but it was an unknown form of radiation Kim's body readily absorbed, not the Glow itself! From this data, Wade backtracked the radiation by adjusting its wavelength frequency and accounting for how the radiation would change as it came into contact with the different materials. Stripped of these "impurities" in the wavelength, Wade's computer found a match in data retrieved from the meteor that affected The Go Children. Wade expected as much. What he didn't expect, however, was when the computer dug out a similar reading from LHS-2520, a red dwarf 27.1 lightyears away. A startling thought slammed into Wade's mind when he saw the radiation originated from a star and was carried in the meteor, _Is Kim an alien?!_

In class, Kim thought she was starting to go crazy. The ticking on the wall clock beat against her eardrums and Barkin's yelling made the girl try to cover her ears. To Kim, the sound was like a jet engine going to full thrust inches from her ears. Ron noticed his friend's distress and looked at Barkin. "Dude, back it down. You're a teacher, not a drill sergeant." Ron growled angrily as he looked to his pocket and signaled Rufus to take Kim out of the class while Barkin was distracted. "Kim is having some issues right now, and I would appreciate it if you actually gave a shit about your students and treated us like the humans we are!"

Barkin was taken aback by Stoppable's anger. "You're in insubordination, soldier!" Ron glared at Barkin sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but I honestly don't think it's my business. The point is: she's my friend, and I cannot stand by while she's in pain because of your asinine control issues." Barkin glared at Ron, but the boy didn't cower. Ron's hand balled into a tight fist by his side as he held Barkin's gaze. "I stare down a monkey-obsessed psychopath nearly as often as Kim faces Shego." Ron said calmly with a cold edge to his voice. "A medically retired 'nam vet doesn't scare me." Ron was about to continue his rant, but a rarely heard sound stopped him and sent Ron running in that direction: Kim screamed. "KP!"

As she walked in the bathroom, Kim doused her face in water and looked in the mirror. As she looked, Kim saw her flesh vanish. Then, the muscles followed, and finally Kim's skull vanished to show her brain as Kim continued to stare at the sight in horror. Kim backed away into a stall's wall, sat against the ladies' room stalls, held her knees to her chest as she shivered, and held her eyes shut as she tried to get the image of what she just saw in the mirror to leave her mind. A knock on the door brought Kim's head up as the girl wiped her eyes. "Kim," his voice was muffled because of the door, but Kim smiled at the sound of Ron's voice. "What's going on?" Kim shook her head and said, "I have no clue, Ron." Kim opened her mouth to say more, but the sound of grass crunching outside drew Kim's attention. The sound was light and fast, and the pacing between steps only matched one person.

"Shego…" Kim growled. The light sounds stopped as soon as Kim called. "How…what the fuck?!" Shego growled in an angry whisper. Kim shivered as the woman continued walking in the same quiet fashion for a moment before she slipped in through an open window. "You develop super-hearing at some point, Princess?" It was meant to be a joke, so it shocked Shego when Kim nodded. "I think Hego's power affected me at a deeper level than just handing over his superpowers." Kim said as she looked at Shego, who still looked shocked. "I just looked through a mirror straight at my own brain, I think I crushed the handle to my locker this morning, and I heard you coming! All things I've never done before." The green woman looked at Kim and saw the fright in Kim's eyes. She hated that look but would never tell the teen so. "Well, let's see what you've got." Kim looked at Shego in shock. "Not here, Pumpkin, we'll go to my place." Kim got up and glared at Shego. "I can't skip school."

The woman smiled and took a fighting stance. "Fine, you want to fight here? Fine by me!" Shego lunged at Kim. Kim dodged and looked around. _I need more room._ Kim thought. She grimaced and threw Shego into the door. As it broke apart under the strain, Ron stared at the door and the person on it in surprise. "Shego, What are you doing here?!" Kim marched out of the doorway and looked at Shego. "She was just leaving!" Kim glared at Shego. "Hey! Don't look at me! You wanted to test the extent of your powers!" Kim glared at her. "Not here!" The redhead growled. Her narrowed eyes seemed to activate the strange quirk to Kim's vision. Shego's catsuit fell away under Kim's gaze to reveal a very attractive form underneath. When Kim blushed, Shego smirked at the hero's flustered expression. "Are you undressing me, Kimmie?" Kim stammered. "N-no!" Kim walked up to the woman. "I think you did." Shego laughed lightly. "What's my cup size?" Kim was thrown off by the question. "They look about a C-cup." Kim mentally facepalmed when she realized what she just did. "Kimmie has x-ray vision. That's nice to know." Shego said with a smile. Kim just stood in stunned silence. The green woman chuckled and shook her head.

"Are you ready to go back to class, Kim?" Ron said as he tried to draw attention away from Shego, the source of his wood at the moment. Barkin seemed to appear behind Ron and growled, "Stoppable and Possible, you are both suspended for a week." "WHAT?!" Kim and Ron said together. "Stoppable you for your little stunt in my class, and Possible for your fighting on school grounds." Kim glared at Shego who seemed to be enjoying this. "Oh…Cupcake got in trouble." "Fuck you, Shego!" Kim growled once Barkin disappeared. Shego raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you wanted to move that fast, Kimmie. If this will work, my name's Veronica." The green woman said as a playful grin never left her face. Kim's jaw dropped. "My place, 1800 tonight, we've got to get a handle on those powers of yours." Kim just stared as Veronica gave her a card with an address on it. "Be there." With thar, the green woman left.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. Underground Training

Chapter Two: Underground Training

Kim sighed as she paced in her room a few hours later. _What could it hurt?_ Kim thought to herself with a smile as she paced back and forth in her room in thought. "This is V-SHEGO we are talking about!" Kim growled to herself as she glared at her mirror. Two beams shot out of her eyes and were refracted back toward her by the mirror. Kim quickly gasped and blocked the red beams with her hands. She was surprised when the beams yielded to her skin. "What the hell?" Kim asked herself in shock. The heroine had to swallow a hard truth at that moment. Kim needed to train with someone who had experience with superpowers. Her options were extremely limited to meet that criteria. As Kim paced around her room, her mind suggested Global Justice. A shiver ran down Kim's back as she saw Doctor Director give her to GJ's science devision to be dissected like a frog. _GJ is definitely out._ Kim thought. Another slow lap around her room brought Hego to Kim's mind. _He could handle my super strength…but I don't think he would push me._ Kim shook her head and laughed. _He would be too scared of breaking me to push me and make me stronger._ Regrettably, that left only one option: Shego who said her name was Veronica.

Kim let out a long, slow sigh and headed downstairs right as her Mom was preparing supper. Kim spared a glance at the clock. _1748 hours…I don't have time to eat._ Kim thought reluctantly. She turned to go into the kitchen and was met by her dad and mom. James folded down the paper and looked at his daughter. "Where are you off to with a smile on your face?" Kim was surprised and blushed in response to her dad's question. James raised an eyebrow at his daughter's response. Then, his expression melted into a soft frown. "It doesn't have anything to do with a boy, does it?" _No, I'm just going to spar with my arch foe to test new bizzaro powers I've developed._ Kim thought as she smiled at her dad. "I'm going to train with a friend. I'll be back later, Dad." James' frown didn't lift. "Be careful, Kimmie Cub." He said calmly. Kim smiled and kissed her dad's cheek. "I will be, Dad." As Kim left, she thought, _He has to suspect something._

Kim looked at the card Shego gave her and sighed. The address was in Upperton, but beyond that, Kim had no idea how to get there. "Wade, I need directions to this address." Wade typed on his computer for a second. Then, a map appeared on the Kimmunicator. "You want me to set you up with a ride?" Kim looked at the distance and crunched the numbers. Forty _miles in ten minutes. Better time than any to see if I have nigh supersonic speed powers._ "No thanks, Wade. I've got this." Wade was clearly surprised by this. "If you say so. Be careful, Kim." Kim smiled, nodded, and cut the connection. As she put the Kimmunicator back on her belt, Kim's muscles tensed, then her lithe body shot off like a cannon toward the warehouse district in Upperton.

As Kim ran, Wade tracked her movement with the Kimmunicator's GPS as Kim ran faster and faster until she seemed to top out and hold a speed of Mach .5! Wade stared at the satellite map in stunned silence until the dot that represented Kim stopped. Wade's face screwed into an unpleasant expression. _What are you doing, Kim?_ Wade thought as he tapped into the Kimmunicator's camera. Wade was not surprised by the setting of an abandoned warehouse. It was Kim's sparring partner that did. The boy thought for sure she would spar with Hego because of their similar powers, but he wasn't as taken aback by Kim's choice of sparring partner as he perhaps should have been. "Shego," Wade mumbled as he called Mr. Possible. "Mr. Possible, are you near a laptop?" Wade asked when Kim's dad picked up the phone. "Sure, Wade. What's going on?" When Wade's system told him he could, Wade patched Mr. Possible's computer to the Kimmunicator's video feed. James frowned at the sight before him. "Please be careful, Kimmie Cub." James said as a way of wishing Kim luck.

Kim smiled at Shego with a mischievous look in her eyes. The green woman nodded. "I'm glad to see you don't disappoint, Princess." The green woman said as she ran at Kim. Faster than the eye could track, Kim blocked the woman's punches. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Kim growled. "Who are we training here, me or you?" Veronica got a little angry at the taunt, and Kim felt a moment of weakness wash over her, long enough for Veronica to land a hit. "Where's that smart ass tone now, Pumpkin?" Kim's eyes flared in anger, and red beams threw Veronica back a few feet. "I've learned a new trick or two since you met me at school." Kim said as she folded her arms in front of her chest. Veronica smiled at Kim's posture. "What, Kimmie?" The older woman asked, "I don't have X-Ray vision _like some people_. I can't see through your clothes." Kim flushed at the memory. A passing thought spoke in her mind, _Veronica is quite attractive._ Kim's face hardened into a glare at the thought. "What were you doing at my school anyway?" Kim asked as the two fought like normal, the sun having gone down without either one noticing. "I was…" Veronica ducked a punch. "…scoping the place for Drakken's next plot." _Also, any time I can see you is always a plus._ Veronica thought as a wistful smile graced the woman's face.

James had seen and heard enough. "Wade, get me a line with Go Tower." The man growled. Wade wisely followed Mr. Possible's order. "This is Hego. What do you need the assistance of Team Go for, Mr. Possible?" James glared at the man. "My daughter needs your help and ONLY your help, Hego, with Shego." Hego was instantly worried. "Once I learned of Kim's regular contact with Shego, I always feared my sister's influence over her." Hego said with a stern expression. There was more worry behind Hego's eyes than just the worry of Kim switching from good to "bad"; for Shego could not be called truly evil, mischievous yes, evil no. "There's something you're not telling me, Hego." James stared at the man until he sighed and relented. "Shego is irrevocably attracted to women." Hego growled as if the sentence was acid on his tongue. "Why does that bother you?" James questioned. "If Kim and Shego choose to have a relationship, I see no problem with it. To be honest, I'm expecting it. Shego has never hurt Kim and has given her numerous pet names, I-" In mid-sentence, the connection was cut. James sighed and turned his attention back to Kim and Shego's fight. _Shego probably has no idea her plasm's radiation is lethal to Kim._ James thought, worried for his daughter.

Hego flew to Kim and Shego's location as fast as the Go Jet would take him. Ejecting from the jet after he set it to hover, Hego landed with practiced ease. "Cease and desist, Shego." Hego growled. "I'm taking you in!" Veronica's hands instantly flared. When Kim groaned and stumbled back, Veronica looked at her worriedly. Then, her glare intensified on her brother. "Hego, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" James spoke from the Kimmunicator at that point. "Kim is highly vulnerable to your plasma's radiation. When you get angry, she loses focus and becomes momentarily weaker. Ann and I could never figure out why though." James said. "Ver-" Kim tried to speak, but her rapidly draining strength failed the redhead. The woman instantly doused her flames and ran over to Kim, who seemed to have a sickly green tent to her skin. James spoke with a comforting tone. "With the absence of sunlight to purge her, she needs Hego's radiation." Veronica glared at the man. "Victor is NOT touching her!" James' voice became hard in an instant. "I have a black hole in the Horse Head Nebula with his name on it if he tries ANYTHING." James said calmly with a coldness Veronica had never heard from anyone before. That was good enough for her.

Veronica picked Kim up gently in her arms and carried the ailing girl over to Hego. The pleading look in Veronica's eyes would have melted any rock-hard heart. Victor's, as it turns out, was made of diamond. "Mr. Possible, this is the emergency you called me for?!" He growled. "I'm to be an emergency power supply for some freaky alien bitch!" Veronica's anger swelled at her brother's thoughtless words, but she did her best to subdue it as to not worsen Kimmie's condition. "You can take your anger out on me later, Victor! KIMMIE is dying, you sack of crap! Save her!" Victor held his hands fast by his side. "If she dies, that would be one less potential threat to the world." Victor growled. "I don't have time for this." Veronica looked at the Kimmunicator. "Yo, Nerdlinger. I know you're listening. Use your smarts to siphon the asshole's radiation through the thing's power supply to Kim." Wade shook his head. _Why didn't I think of that?!_ The boy grumbled in disbelief before he followed the green woman's advice. As soon as Hego's radiation began to flow through Kim, the heroine began to stir. "I-I think I love you, Veronica." Kim said hoarsely. Veronica just held Kim to her as the green woman allowed a few tears of relief to fall. James waited until Veronica composed herself and said, "Bring Kim back home as soon as you can. The four of us need to talk." Veronica gulped. "Right away, sir."

 **Please Read and Review**


	3. Kryptonians and Kryptonite

Chapter Three: Kryptonians and Kryptonite

The night after Kim met the wrath of Hego, James had decided that Kim could sleep, and the discussion could wait until the morning. Kim had no trouble sleeping, but it was a restless sleep as the day's events unlocked deeply hidden memories in Kim's mind. It was as if the day had woken up a dormant part of her. Something deep inside, something alien, surfaced as Kim drifted off to sleep. As Kim dreamed, she could see a man and woman talking as she looked at them. Something about their body language conveyed fear and panic. When the man and his wife looked at Kim, the girl reached out for them to find she was a baby! "(Calm yourself, my little Kara.)" The woman said with a sad smile as she looked as if she was going to cry. The man looked at his distraught wife. "(Laura, she will survive. I built it to take her to Earth.)" Laura shivered. "(Remember us, Kara Jor-El. Do not forget, my daughter.)" Then, Kim's view began to shake as things rumbled around her. With a deafening explosion, Kim jarred awake with a scream.

Anne came running. The woman had never heard Kim cry out in such pain. It was utterly heart-wrenching. Vainly, Anne tried to console her crying daughter with an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Kimmie, what happened?!" In her distraught state, Kim spoke in a tongue that Anne couldn't recognize or even begin to translate. "(I-I saw a planet e-explode! I-I w-was a b-baby, and…and…they were my PARENTS!)" Kim stumbled over the alien words only because of her distraught state, and Anne had a sneaking suspicion that the language Kim now spoke was truly her born tongue. Anne took note of an interesting happening with families of patients she cared for who were at least somewhat bilingual. When distressed or emotionally strained, the family members would unconsciously slip back to their native language and temporarily forget English. Anne tried again. "Slow…down." Anne told Kim in a gentle tone. "What happened?" Kim slowly retold Anne the tale of her dream. Kim noticed Anne's pained expression. "Kim, I think it's time you, your father, and I had a talk." The tone of voice Ann used drove all the remaining weariness from Kim in an instant. _What's going on?_ Kim thought in mild panic.

James and Anne led Kim to a seemingly unoccupied area of the backyard. Suddenly, James stooped down and punched a pass code into a keypad that appeared out of what seemed to be natural grass. Once the keypad was green lit, a thumbprint scanner appeared next to it. James gingerly offered his thump to the scanner. Then, Kim heard a muffled latch open. She looked at Anne and James and was surprised when the pair did not react to the noise. Shrugging it off, Kim followed her parents down into what resembled a storm cellar and laboratory smashed together. Pieces of unfinished prototype rocket systems lay on workbenches to the left while schematics and unfinished diagrams of various rocket systems were on the right side of the room. Strangely, Kim felt herself wake up under the invigorating light of the lamps overhead

Kim then noticed a rather large rectangular pine box in the center of the room against the back wall. Kim seemed to be pulled toward the box in a slow walk. Kim didn't seem to notice there was a padlock on the crate and snapped the steel latch, lock and all, with ease. When the lid fell of the crate, Kim gasped. Inside the crate, a pristine but relatively small craft rested inside. As she took a step back and stared at the craft in shock, James and Anne. "We call this 'The Stork'." Anne said with a half-hearted chuckle to try and ease the tension he could feel in the room. Kim paid no mind to the attempt at a joke, however, and reached for the pod's window. James sighed. "I think its power is drained, Kimmie-Cub," James told her in warning. "When we found you, it opened to let you out, but when we brought the ship home, I couldn't get it to open again. "This is where Middleton got its major tech jump from." Kim mumbled as her hand stopped short of the hatch. Looking back at James, Kim only received a nod as conformation.

Putting her mind back on the task at hand and filing her Dad's response away for further investigation later, Kim gently placed her hand on the lid. With a hiss, the hatch slowly rose at Kim's touch. Inside, there was little to the untrained observer: a red blanket folded carefully in the corner and small toy that looked like an odd-colored version of Kim's Pandaroo; with more natural and even fur coloration than the version Kim currently slept with. Kim's eyes, which were used to looking for small details, were quickly drawn to an ever so slight discoloration of the paneling near the nose of the ship. As Kim touched it, the panel slid out to reveal a small box in a drawer.

As Kim picked up the object, the girl was surrounded by an image of an alien but vaguely familiar house as two people stood in front of her. "(Hello, Kara.)" The woman said as the man smiled brightly. "(I am Jor-El, your father.)" After he spoke, Kim took a sharp breath as energy shot through her. At the name, Kim smiled faintly and looked at Laura. "(I am Laura, your mother. In time, you will begin to notice that you are much stronger and faster than humans.)" _That does explain some things._ Kim thought as Jor-El spoke next. "(This power is due to how Kryptonian physiology reacts in the spectrum given off by a yellow sun.)" Kim suddenly remembered how the lamps of the workshop energized her and smiled. Kim couldn't help a shiver as it ran down her spine as her biological father's face grew dark. "(Some will fear you and try to destroy you, Kara, because of your powers. Remember: you are the Last Daughter of Krypton. Make the legacy of our people one of peace, not fear.)" Together, the pair of Kryptonians held hands and smiled at their daughter. "(We love you, Kara, and always will.)"

As the recording cut out, Kim dropped the device and dropped to her knees as a sob took her. Crying and unaware as Kim was, lost in a sea of emotions, Anne's approach went unnoticed until she tried to whisper consoling words to Kim. The words thundered in Kim's sensitive ears. As Kim tried to cover her ears to protect them from the sound, Kim did not realize how close she was to the wall and carved a gash into the concrete with her fingers in their path to her ears. Fear only mounting, Kim did something next none of them expected. She shot through the roof of the lab straight into the sky. Overlooking the skyline of Middleton as dawn just started to reach into the fleeing night, Kim took a deep breath as a feeling of absolute freedom enveloped her and shot off toward Veronica's house in excess of Mach 1.

Slowing her approach, Kim landed softly on Veronica's balcony and quietly walked into her partner's room. The heroine smiled at the scene that was playing in her mind. In some part of her mind, Kim started to sing "Once upon a Dream" from the 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty". Kim made her way over to the bedside and gently kissed Veronica. As Veronica stirred, Kim thought for a moment that Veronica would come up swinging, but she simply enjoyed the kiss. When Veronica's eyes opened though, they blazed with fury. "Who the hell are you?!" Veronica growled as her fists lit up with fire. As Veronica stood to approach her attacker, Kim began to sway and teeter, her eyes glued to the green flames. "V-Veronica…" Kim croaked out. "It's me!" For some odd reason, Veronica's flames seemed to pull the air from Kim's lungs and sap her strength. Through the early morning light, Kim saw herself in a mirror in Veronica's bathroom and gasped. Kim's hair was now midnight black like Laura and Jor-El's. The teen wore a purple suit with the Crest of El on the chest in black lines with yellow filling! _That must have been what the jolt was,_ Kim thought dimly as she looked into Veronica's eyes.

At the pleading look in Kim's eyes, Veronica immediately extinguished her flames and rushed to Kim's side. "Kimmie…" Veronica looked her over worriedly. "What happened to you?!" The woman asked in fear as she cradled Kim in her arms. "Not…human…" Kim managed as she sat up with a groan. Veronica just stared at Kim with a "You must be fucking insane." Look on her face. Kim just laughed weakly, walked over to the open balcony, and stood out in the growing strength of the early morning sun. Kim quickly felt her strength returning and grinned at Veronica before Kim slowly floated back over to Veronica. "Hego wasn't lying when he suggested I was alien." Kim smiled and got the distinct impression that Veronica was only vaguely paying attention to her as a glazed look washed over Veronica's eyes and her jaw dropped. "You'll catch flies like that, V." Kim said with a giggle. Veronica looked at Kim and shook the remaining vapors of seduction out of her head. "Ok, Kimmie. We need to talk about EVERYTHING."

 **Please Read and Review.** Updates will not be this quick in the future. I'm only posting two chapters now because I had the bulk of this one attached to another story and decided to use it here instead of in that story.


	4. The Truth and the Bounty

Chapter Four: The Truth and the Bounty

"Where to begin…" Kim mumbled as she tapped her chin in thought. "The first mission where Ron and I first met you and Drakken…Ron wasn't the only one immediately smitten." Kim said as she looked away from Veronica in a rare moment of fear for the young globetrotter. Veronica smiled. "What's not to like, Princess? I'm hot!" Kim rolled her eyes at the woman and shook her head. "I don't like the word 'hot' used in that context. 'Beautiful' fits you more." Veronica sighed. "Semantics aside, what are you driving at?" Kim sighed. "I guess I'm trying to say I was smitten the first time I saw you." Kim laughed lightly. "I did my best to ignore it," the now raven-haired teen said. "I threw myself at Josh Mankey in an attempt to ignore what I felt because I was scared." Veronica nodded. "Been there, and got the scars to show for it, Kimmie." Something in Veronica's tone made Kim uncomfortable. "W-what happened?" Veronica sighed, _Why are you spilling your guts to Kimmie…KIM Possible?!_ Veronica shook her head. "It's above your pay grade, Pumpkin." Kim wasn't going to settle for no, but the subject seemed to cut Veronica to her core. Kim looked at the green woman with big, pleading eyes. "Why are you green?" She asked. "I understand Drakken is blue because of a lab accident, but I don't know why you and your brothers are tented different colors."

Veronica took a shaky breath and looked at Kim as the girl sat down on the foot of the bed. "You're not gonna let this drop. Are you, Kim?" Veronica sighed as Kim answered with a hand on Veronica's knee. "Talk to me, Veronica. I need to know." Veronica took another breath to clear the shake from her voice. "The rock from space was a cover story." Kim fought a laugh. "Tell me something I don't know. I mean a multicolored meteor? That's insane!" Veronica nodded and let out a chocked laugh. "Yeah, you would think the 'good' Doctor D would come up with something better." Kim's eyes when huge. Before Kim could ask the obvious question, Veronica continued. "She and the butchers at Global Justice found different isotopes of an unknown element that gave off a unique radioactive signature. Blue, red, green, and purple; it was unknown what the rocks would do to humans." Kim noticed that Veronica visibly stiffened as she spoke. "Our father, the mayor of Go City at the time, thought that we would be the perfect city protection squad." Kim shivered. "He didn't…" Kim said in shock. Veronica only nodded. "When I woke up, the five of us were sterile and the plaything of GJ." Kim shook her head. "Impossible…Betty would never." Veronica shook her head. "Kimmie, she most definitely can and did." Veronica said dryly as she rolled up her right sleeve to show Kim the needle tracks and pointed to each one. "IV fluid…irradiated fluid from the rock…different entry points as the Glow began to melt the needles…and finally a tungsten alloy needle to inject a compliance chip in my forehead." Kim sat there, flabbergasted. "You burned out your chip with plasma…" Veronica growled. "The boys never broke free. I lost my brothers the day we got our powers." She said sadly.

Kim moved her hand to Veronica's shoulder and looked at the woman with pain in her eyes. "I didn't know…" Veronica glared at Kim. "No, YOU DIDN'T! I was just another ass to kick for you!" Kim began to shake as Veronica's power began to affect her. "Veronica, please, listen to me!" Kim whispered. "In the beginning, yes; that's all you were, but things changed." Kim said as she cupped Veronica's face in her hands and kissed the woman. "I want to know the woman under that badass exterior." Kim said gently. Veronica blinked at the sudden action from Kim. "I've loved you from afar for nearly a year and half. I want to get closer." Veronica shivered and looked at her green hands. "I am literally toxic to you, Princess." Veronica said quietly. "Do I look like I care?" Kim asked with a smirk on her lips. "Besides, you're only dangerous to me if you're angry." Kim told the woman gently. "I think I can help you control it." Veronica smirked. "Don't be so sure, Kimmie." Kim laughed, shook her head, and said, "Check my name, Veronica."

Kim looked at the sun a moment later and groaned, "I'm gonna be late for school!" Veronica sighed. "You know, you could always play hooky and stay with me." Kim shook her head, "Damn, goodie two shoes Girl Scout." Veronica growled to herself. Kim looked around and dropped out of the sky about a mile from the school and ran the rest of the way. Kim sighed in aggravation as she had to slow to a normal pace as she approached her locker. Wade pooped on the screen. "Kim, are you alright after what happened Friday with Shego?" Kim nodded at the young black boy. "I'm fine, Wade. It was just a great weekend, and I didn't want it to end." Wade's eyes visibly widened for a moment. _Kim is dreading school?_ Wade thought. "Kim, what happened to your hair?" The boy asked, worried about his friend. "It's no big, Wade. I'm just trying a new look." Wade took a stab in the dark. "Finding out you're not human has to mess with you, Kim." Kim looked at Wade. She wasn't really shocked that he knew, but she couldn't let anyone else know. "Wade, you can't tell anyone, even Ron." Wade nodded. "You're safe with me Kim." The boy promised.

As Kim and Veronica parted at the beginning of the day, across the stars, one bounty hunter looked across his view screen with a twisted smirk on his lips. "…goodie two shoes…" The grey alien licked his lips. "The Main Man likes power…" Lobo said as he smiled at the thought. "…Lobo needs a fight." He said with a dark grin as he started riding for Earth. "Yes, this will be quite the frazaring fight." Lobo said with a smile as he savored the meal to come. Before Lobo could get to Earth, he was contacted by the Lord of Apokolips. Lobo's eyes widened. "I require your services, Bounty Hunter Worm. My sons are incomparable fools, and I must blot out the memory of the Kryptonians, allies of my enemies, New Genesis. Eradicate the last of that race, and I will pay you handsomely." Lobo smiled. "The Man Man doesn't do a job unless the creds make it worth his while." Darkseid growled as he released a burst of Omega Beams. Lobo cried out in pain. "Your life will be sufficient payment. Deliver the Last Kryptonian to me alive, and you shall live. Fail and your death will be a slow torture…" Lobo chuckled nervously as an image assaulted his mind. "She is your target." Lobo licked his lips again. _Looks like I get to see what you can do after all, Babe._ **God, that almost made me wretch.** Lobo thought with a sick grin.

Kim sighed as she walked into Cheer Practice. Everyone noticed her changed hair color. "Wow, Kim, you look good with black hair." One girl said with a smile. Bonnie sneered. "I think it looks horrible, but you can't fix ugly no matter how much you try." Kim glared at Bonnie and had to fight to keep from melting Bonnie's pretty little smug face with Heat Vision. "Alright, girls, let's take the routine from the top." Kim said with a smile. Halfway through the routine in the middle of a pyramid, the wall came crumbling down. Kim's first thought was, _GJ found me._ Then, as the dust cleared, Kim found herself staring at an grey-skinned alien biker! _My life is majorly weird._ Kim thought as the creature got off his bike and stared at the girls like his namesake looking at a piece of flesh. The grey alien's eyes settled on Bonnie. "I don't care what the boss says, The Main Man is taking her." Kim groaned. _Of course, the intergalactic sleaze bag wants the supreme bitch._

Kim hesitated for a moment. _They do look quite happy together_. Kim thought. She shook her head. "You have the power to do something, so do it." Kim chided herself. With a final sigh of frustration, Kim slammed into the grey alien, carried him to the middle of Montana, dropped him into the forest below from cruising altitude, and followed him down, building force as she flew until she slammed into him. "What is your frizing problem, Babe?" Lobo asked as he dusted himself off. Kim raised an eyebrow at the…thing. "Only one person can call me that if they want." Kim growled. Lobo grinned. "Oh, so you're one of THOSE freaky Babes." Lobo sneered with a sick smirk. "Did I take your sweet thing?" He asked. Kim was appalled. "The FUCK NO!" She growled. "I'm not interested in whores!" Kim clinched her jaw and punched him in the face. Then, she followed up with a kick to knock his legs out from under him. On his back, Lobo started laughing. "I like a Babe who can throw down, but I like Babes that can bed down more. He produced a piece of Kryptonite. Kim shivered and fell to the dirt. "This was an easy job." Lobo said as he put Kim on his bike and rode off.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	5. Heroics and Bending Rules

Chapter Five: Heroics and Bent Rules

Veronica glanced up from her room and saw a giant alien biker riding into the sky. Kim's Kimmunicator began to beep frantically from the floor where Kim had dropped it that morning. Veronica shook her head with the shadow of a smile on her face and looked at the small device. As Veronica picked it up, Wade appeared on the screen. "Shego, we have a problem." Veronica ignited her free hand and raised it to turn the Kimmunicator into a smoldering pile of melted plastic and wires, but Wade glared at her. "Kim's been kidnapped." Veronica sighed and extinguished her plasma. "Where are they?" Wade typed on his computer for a moment. "Kim is about ten miles above Middleton and climbing." Veronica nodded and did some calculations in her head. "I need all the power I can get." Veronica said with a groan. "This is gonna hurt." Veronica whispered as she looked at Wade. "You ready to go for a ride, Nerdlinger?"

Wade stared at the green woman in shock. "What are you doing?" Wade asked as he saw Veronica bend down under her bed and take out a dusty box with a green earpiece in it. "Nerdlinger, I'm sending a frequency burst to your system. Link Kimmie's gameboy to it." Wade did as he was told but didn't like his equipment being dissed like that. Veronica then tested the encrypted communications channel. "You read me?" Wade was a little surprised when he could hear Veronica clearly through her earpiece. "Loud and clear." Wade said. Veronica nodded, put the Kimmunicator on a clip built into her catsuit, and cut the visual of Wade. "You are my eyes, Nerdlinger. I need you to guide my flight path by tracking the gameboy. This is going to be impossible without some form of guidance." Wade paled in his room. "Missile guidance…SHEGO, you're insane!" Veronica growled. "I have to intercept the asshole who took Kimmie before he leaves the atmosphere. I didn't say it was a smart plan, but it's the only one I've got." Veronica spoke.

Now, let's see if I remember how to do this, Veronica thought as she willed the plasma to cover her body and floated above the floor of her apartment after the plasma blanketed her. Then, she slowly flew out of the window. Once Veronica was sure she could stay aloft, she focused on her power and funneled it through her feet. The result was a rocket-like green flame shooting out of her feet and thrusting her upward. Wade watched the signal on the Kimmunicator and sighed. _She's crazier than Kim._ Veronica shot upwards. One target in her mind. "Shift two degrees down and seven degrees east. Then, go to full burn." Veronica only pinged her comm and followed that instruction. Then, Veronica smiled darkly as she slammed into Lobo. not unlike a green comet.

In free fall with Lobo under her, Veronica poured on the power and climbed in air speed, finally coming to a halt because of impact with the ground. Lobo groaned and laid in the pit dug by Shego. "Dude, you can hit REALLY hard for a babe!" Lobo said with a smirk as he got to his feet. Shego shook her head in shock. _There is NO WAY Motor Ed isn't related to the grey bastard._ Shego growled in her mind before she asked, "What do you want, you grey freak?" Veronica glared at him with a demanding tone. Lobo licked his lips. "Look, Greeny, you're hot. I don't want to bust your face in, so I'll cut you a break. Just leave me alone and let me take my bounty. I'll leave you be to frake the brains out of your lover." Veronica glared at him. "Thanks but no, my girlfriend IS your bounty!"

Veronica heard a light *whoosh!* and smiled as she saw Kimmie above the ground with her arms over her chest out of the corner of her eyes. Veronica looked back toward the super teen. "You want to beat the shit out of him or should I?" Kim smiled, "You go ahead." Given the go ahead, Veronica raised her fist to punch Lobo. The Main Man had something up his sleeve and took out his piece of Kryptonite. Lobo expected the Green Babe to react like her girlfriend and fall to the ground in exhaustion.

Instead, Miss Green Babe grabbed the rock, closed her eyes, and sighed in ecstasy. Lobo was confused until he saw the mineral lose its green glow gradually until his unconventional weapon he hoped to use against Veronica turned a desert sand color and crumped to dust. "I can absorb and neutralize Green Kryptonite radiation, Dumbass, but that's the boring part. The real fun comes with what I can do once I've got it!" Veronica said with a dark smile. She then walked over to Lobo's space hog and put her hand in it. For a moment, green energy coursed through the bike in visible arcs like lightning. The exited atoms, energized by the boost Shego gave them, broke their molecular bonds. The bike seemed to melt away in a sea of green plasma. Before the additional green plasma gained from Lobo's ride could affect Kim, Veronica absorbed it and sighed in contentment.

Kim and Lobo looked at the nonexistent bike in shock. "What did you do to my ride?!" He asked with anger in his voice. Veronica smiled at him, tapped Lobo's cheek in an annoying manner, and spoke in a baby voice. "Aw! Is wittle Wobo mad at me?" Veronica bent down as her sickly sweet smile evaporated into a glare that bored into his soul. "I'm not someone's trophy, and Princess is off limits. You hear me?" Lobo could do nothing but stare at where his bike used to be. "M-my beautiful hog!" Kim raised an eyebrow at the paralyzed bounty hunter.

Lobo set his eyes on Kim, his red eyes gleaming with rage, and charged. Kim rolled under Lobo's attempt to gab her and thrust her hands out. Feeling Lobo's neck in her grip, Kim stood and glared at him. "Kimmie, is getting deceptive. I like." Veronica commented. "Who sent you?" Kim growled as her eyes glowed red with subdued heat vision. Lobo looked at Kim in pleasant shock. "The schoolgirl has a mouth on her." He said with a sick grin. "Give me some time, and I'll-" The idiot's perverted rant was cut short by an angry punch to the ribs from Kim with her free hand. Veronica could hear at least two pair of ribs crack from the single punch and was shocked by Kim's brutal change in tactics. "Rule One: Don't piss off a girl who can give you a lobotomy with her heat vision. Rule Two: Always cooperate with said hero if you want to walk away in one piece. Rule Three: Don't hit on me when I'm angry enough to park your ass on Venus from low-Earth orbit." Veronica's eyes widened further as she watched Kimmie's scowl deepen.

Lobo was a shivering mass under Kim's glare. "It-it was j-just a job!" He said as he trembled and winced with every breath. "I'm listening." He looked into the angry teen's eyes and gulped before he spoke. "Some guy called Darks-" Lobo's eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell over. Kim checked the alien's pulse to find he was dead. Kim's mouth dropped open, and she started to shiver. "I-I swear! I didn't hit him that hard, V-Veronica!" Kim said as she looked at the green woman in fear. Veronica nodded and gently wrapped the teen in a hug. Kim was surprised by the sudden soothing warmth as Veronica whispered, "I believe you, Pumpkin. Don't worry." Kim nodded and braved a smile.

Once Kim was calm again, Veronica kissed the teen's lips for a moment. "Get back home. I'll catch up." Veronica said as she started moving toward Lobo's body to inspect it closer. Kim nodded and slowly took off. Veronica, once she could no longer see Kim, turned her eyes back to the motionless body; rolled it over; and looked for any small details that would give any indication of what killed the alien. A mark on the alien's neck intrigued Shego. She looked at it and shivered. "Kill chip…" Veronica mumbled to herself as she traced the burn outline of the chip. "High heat fused the chip to the skin, but what could do that?" Veronica asked herself in thought, unaware of the crowd that gathered at the onset of the fight between her, Kim, and Lobo. Veronica shook her head and gently lifted off as an onlooker yelled, "Look! There's a new Green Lantern."

Veronica shook her head with a light laugh and smirk. "I'm no GL. I was just protecting a friend." A little girl innocently asked, "You are a hero. Right?" Veronica sighed. Then, she looked toward the voice. The girl had a broad smile on her face as she looked at Veronica with no fear at all. _I miss that._ The green woman thought. Veronica shook her head of the distracting thought. _I have to talk to Uncle Hal and see what he knows about Kill Chips on Earth._ Veronica thought. _I was sure the Guardians would've put a ban on such tech after the Sinestro Corps used them._ Veronica shook her head at the war stories her uncle told when they were children. _Kilawog, Blue Lantern Razor, and Aya; those were some fun times._ Veronica's mood instantly soured. _Too bad Victor had to admire the Guardians and their approach to policing._

On the border between Guardian Space and Apokolips, Darkseid was stewing in his pawn's embarrassing destruction. _This affront to my power will not stand! Consider yourself honored, Kryptonian._ Darkseid growled within himself. _Few have earned my personal fury._ Granny Goodness walked up to her Master. "Lord Darkseid, shall I send my children to fetch your prize?" Darkseid's eyes blazed with Omega Energy as he looked at the old hag. "No, I shall subdue her myself and make her my queen." He said as his mouth formed into a terrifying smile.

 **Read and Review.**


	6. Something New

Chapter Six: Something New

Veronica's mind raced almost as fast as her body as the woman streaked across the sky like a green jet trail toward her uncle's home in Coast City. _This person is after my…girlfriend and has access to banned Kill Chips. Uncle Hal, would you help me?_ Veronica grimaced at how child-like the request sounded in her mind. "I hope I don't sound as stupid when I see him." The woman groaned as she approached the house. Veronica landed softly on the apartment balcony and looked around before she doused the plasma field. Veronica was a little surprised when she heard a light laugh from the other side of the room. "For a second, I thought you were your uncle." The woman inside the room commented with a soft smile. Veronica resisted the urge to facepalm. Do I really look that much like him from a distance? Veronica thought as she walked into the room.

"Hello, Aunt Carol." Veronica said with a forced smile. Carol raised an eyebrow at that action. Veronica was usually so happy when she saw them. (Of course, the last time Veronica spoke to her aunt and uncle was before Veronica took on the name "Shego" and became a reluctant hero while dealing with the grief of losing her parents and flipped on her brother.) Carol walked over and put a hand on her niece's shoulder. The Star Sapphire Ring on that hand began to glow. Then, it projected video of a redhead and Veronica fighting. Veronica blushed and opened her mouth to explain only to be shushed by her aunt. Carol watched with full attention as she felt the pair become closer through the power of her ring while the women watched the video play. When the video came to the revelation that Kim was the last of an alien, human-like race that inhabited the star system where the Power Meteor came from, Carol's mouth dropped open. Veronica smirked at her aunt's dumbfounded expression. Then, Veronica's face took on a mixture of anger and fear. The ring responded to Veronica's unconscious thought and shifted the scene to Kim and Veronica's fight with Lobo and his subsequent sudden death at the hands of an unknown handler. "That's why I need to talk to Uncle Hal." Veronica said swiftly. "I'm almost certain the grey Motor Ed clone was killed remotely by banned Guardian Tech." Carol gave Veronica an odd look at the strange name drop. "Don't ask, Aunt Carol." Veronica said with a sigh.

Hal decided to make his presence known. Clearing his throat, Hal grinned, "That cat fight looked very lovey-dovey." Veronica turned toward her uncle's voice and shook her head. "Kimmie and I have a complex work relationship, Uncle Hal." Hal grinned, walked into the room, and sat down beside his wife. "I'm sure you do." The undertone in that statement made Veronica blush as hard as Kim. "From what I saw of the video from the Sapphire ring, you two can't keep your hands off each other when you are around each other." The Lantern ring on Hal's hand blinked twice. "How many times do I have to tell The Guardians? I'm retired!" He turned to the ring. "Block transmission." The ring stopped blinking for about a minute and a half. Then, the ring started to blink again. "Look, I'm no dick! I love her, Uncle Hal! I will wait for her to say she's ready!" The former GL only gave his niece a smirk that said one thing: _I win._

Before Veronica got the chance to counter her uncle, the Green Lantern ring on his hand blinked twice and spoke, "Kryptonian DNA signature detected." Veronica looked around and got up with a grin. When she got to the balcony, Veronica's face fell at no visible sign of the redhead. "Uncle Hal, I think your ring is busted." When Veronica looked back, she saw Hal was studying his ring with a confused expression on his face. "I don't think a GL ring CAN malfunction." Hal said as he looked at his niece. "You use your powers the most out of you and your brothers." He said calmly. Hal got up and began to pace in thought as he scratched his chin. "What if the Kryptonite that gave you your powers wasn't done mutating the four of you?" Veronica's eyes widened as she made the connection, but she asked anyway for conformation. "I'm becoming Kryptonian?!" Hal nodded, "That's my theory, and I think you will be able to share your immunity to Green Kryptonite with 'Kimmie'…"

Hal grinned wickedly at Veronica as the woman shot him a look that could kill. "Woah! Hold on! What's wrong?" Veronica glared at him harder still. "Kim could be in serious danger, and you are making jokes, Jordan. Get to your feet now, Poozer!" Hal inwardly groaned and thought, _Why is she so much like Kilowog?_ Veronica looked at him coldly. "Have you really been retired so long that you don't care anymore?" She growled. "I have a good mind to ship you back to Oa and ask Kilowog to straighten you out!" Veronica shook her head at her uncle. "Get in contact with The Blue Imps and see if they can help." Veronica said calmly before she turned and started to float off. "I have to keep an eye on Kim."

Kim ran home and flopped on her bed as the tears came. "He's…dead." She whispered. "No one deserves to be condemned without at least a chance." Kim mumbled into her bedspread. Jim and Tim knocked on her door. "Go away, Tweebs!" Tim looked at his brother. Jim nodded. "Kim, we can hack past Wade's security and open this door in thirty minutes…" Tim began. "…if we have to, but we…" "…don't want Wade mad at us." The boys told their sister. Kim blinked. "What do you care? We're not related!" Tim shook his head. "Ron is like a goofy and fun brother to all three of us, sis." Jim said. Tim added. "Yet, there is not an ounce of Possible blood in his veins." Kim sighed. _They aren't speaking together. I must be really worrying them._ Kim thought. Kim sighed with a small smile. "Come in."

Jim and Tim looked at their sister. "What's…" "…up with you, Kim?" The former redhead sighed. "Someone was killed today because of me." She told them quietly. "He was a total sleaze bag, but he didn't deserve to die for it!" Tim looked at his sister thoughtfully. "Why was he after you?" Jim asked. "Someone put a bounty on my head, and he came to collect." Jim and Tim grinned. "Veronica, didn't take…" "…that well. Did she?" Kim's eyes widened, but she decided not to ask how the Tweebs knew. "No, she didn't. Veronica kicked the guy's ass until he was about to give up the guy who ordered the bounty." Tim looked at Jim as they figured out what happened to the bounty hunter. "Intergalactic Mob…" They said together. Kim just started laughing at her brothers.

"They are called Intergang here on Earth." Tim said seriously. Jim walked back to he and his brother's room and returned with a strange grey box in hand. "They call them Motherboxes." Tim said as Jim added, "We reverse engineered this one from seeing the system used on the news reports about them." Kim just stared at her brothers in shock. "Where does it go?" She asked the duo. Jim and Tim shrugged. "We don't know, but this thing is inherently designed to be nigh unbreakable." Tim started. "Wherever the tech comes from, the world is most likely extremely hostile to anyone not from there." Jim added.

Veronica landed on the Possible doorstep and knocked with purpose. When Ann opened the door for the green woman, Veronica ran up to Kim's room in a flash. "Kimmie, we need to talk." She said as she knocked. Kim opened the door, but Veronica's eyes instantly traveled to the Motherbox in Tim's hands. "Where the hell did you Tweebs get that?!" Tim stared at Veronica in surprise at the fear in her tone. "We built it…" Tim said. "…but we don't know where the teleportation wormhole goes." Veronica shivered. "It's called a Boom Tube, and only two systems in the universe use the tech: New Genesis and Apokolips." Kim saw the fear in Veronica's eyes and got up to hold her. "The fucked leader of that twisted world abducted me right after I left my brothers and proclaimed me his queen." Kim held Veronica tighter as the woman shivered in her arms. "Veronica, you're safe now. I promise." Kim said as she gently kissed the shivering plasma-powered woman. "His name was…" Veronica flashed back to the last thing Lobo said. "…Darkseid!"

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
